Secrets
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Arianna was a sixteen year old, but now is a two year old. Ariella drove her sister away. I didn't expirence these, they did, I'm just the messenger.  A collection of one shots for my OC characters. Inspired by Abigail Thalia La Rue's fic, Forever.
1. Changed

**This is a one shot about The Theft of the Golden Fleece, in Arianna's point of view, starting with when she turned into a two year old. **

I was a sixteen year old girl. I had a boyfriend. I was a straight a student. But one day, I was swimming out on Long Island Sound. I loved swimming. I could hold my breath for ten straight minutes. My best friend was a guy named Glen. He loved watching me swim for hours on end. But one day, a strange storm came, and a snake with seven heads attacked us. Suddenly, Glen got all protective of me.

"Glen, what the heck are you doing!" I screamed, and for some reason, Glen ripped off his pants. But, it wasn't _too _horrifying, because he seemed to be wearing shag carpet on his legs. Then, years of reading Greek myths came back to me. Glen was a satyr. A goat-man. AND really, really funny. I mean, my best friend was a SATYR for crying out loud! I don't really know what happened, but when I woke up, two kids, about seventeen years old were taking care of me.

"Um, my name is Annabeth, are you okay?" the blond girl asked.

"That depends on what you mean by okay," I choked. My mouth felt like it was full of sawdust. The guy grabbed a glass with apple juice and handed it to me. I tasted it, but it was not apple juice. It was a hot drink, like hot chocolate, but better. It tasted like things that normally would taste awful together, but amazing. It tasted like a combination of snicker doodles, yellow cake with chocolate icing, and strawberries. I looked at the glass, but there were ICE CUBES in it. I looked at it incredulously, and the teenagers laughed.

"It's nectar. Oh, by the way, I'm Percy," said the black haired teenager. I didn't know why, but he kind of looked like me. Annabeth must have realized this, too. She whispered something in Percy's ear. His mouth dropped, then he shrugged.

Later, we were playing capture the flag. I was on Percy and Annabeth's team, because I'd heard that their team always won. I got into a fight with this girl named Clarrise, and she zapped me with an electric spear. (I later learned that it was actually her THIRD electric spear) I flew into the creek, and Annabeth ran to help me but Percy was staring above my head, gaped. Annabeth gasped. Chiron bowed.

"All hail Arianna Davis, daughter of the sea god."

The other campers followed.

I was in shock. _Poseidon_? That meant Percy was my brother. Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the forest. A lady in Greek robes stomped over to me. She spoke words in Latin, and I was no longer Arianna Davis, sixteen year old daughter of the sea god. I was Arianna no last name, at some foster home in New York. I was being adopted by Sally and Percy Jackson, and Paul Blofis. Wait, Percy Jackson? I looked down at myself, and I was about two years old. But, I looked up at my brother, and smiled. I stretched my arms out. I wanted to say 'hello, I'm Arianna, you remember me right?' but it came out babyish.

"Hewwo, I'm Awiana!" I hugged his legs, and he seemed surprised. A few months later, Percy was on the phone.

"Percy, are you talking to your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Percy? Who's that?" a voice came out of the cell phone speaker. Percy looked like he was thinking, Crap, I forgot to tell my girlfriend about my sister.

"Annabeth, this is Arianna. Arianna, this is a door, which you're supposed to knock on when you enter a room, which is mine, which your not allowed to come into."

He escorted meout. I decided to go outside and wait. And wait, and wait. Finally, Percy came out and waited for Annabeth. I started slapping him. And slapping him, and slapping him.

"Ow! Arianna, I'm going to mess you up so bad!" he yelled.

"Wait! Let me see her first!" said Annabeth. She obviously didn't remember me. She knelt down after hugging Percy. I introduced myself, but it rang no bells.

"I'm Annabeth."

"I like Sarah, think about it," I said sarcastically. I snuck into Percy's car, knowing he would win the battle of the convertible and the truck. They argued, but Percy won. We got to camp. Poseidon re-claimed me. I fight some random dude. I beat a volley of monsters, TWICE. I get a quest. I yell at my brother. (Okay, the last part wasn't that shocking.) I attack him the next morning, angry mob style, when Annabeth broke up with him. Some guy named Jonah commits attempted murder against Annabeth, and is sentenced with Percy killing him and flashing out. I find out that he is invincible, and those slaps I gave him the day before were useless. They get back together by some miracle a week later. I go on my quest. Then, Jonah traps me in some chamber. Nico, Abigail, Grover, and Thalia save us. We find the golden fleece. I turn back into a two year old. Percy and Annabeth got married. I still haven't seen Glen since the day I turned two. A lot of things happened in the course of one month. Too much for me. I am still experiencing two year old habits. All that I want to do is keep my nieces safe. All I want to do is be reunited with my best friend. That is, if the brave satyr who saved my life is still alive.


	2. Drove Her Away

Drove Her Away

When I was eleven, I was a freak. That summer, I had been determined to make a rep for myself at Camp Half Blood. Bianca and Alison were so cool. If Bianca was the Alpha, Alison was the beta. I don't know how she got to that point. At every new school we'd been to, she'd only talk to Bianca and I for about three weeks. I always thought she would stay at the bottom, but no. Bianca would give her a boost to the top, and at the end of the year, she'd be on the 'Most Likely to Succeed' yearbook page, while I'd be on the A-Honor Roll page.

You'd think I'd be happy for her.

All I felt was pure hatred.

You'd think I'd be grateful when she'd saved me from the Minotaur.

All I felt was envy.

For some reason I thought Alison was trying to make me feel dumb. I felt so stupid when I couldn't even defend myself from an off course arrow. So, I got even. I undermined everything she'd ever done. When she'd made a bull's-eye at camp, I threw a _sword _and snapped her arrow. When she had made straight A average at the end of the year, I showed my straight As for every single grading period.

Then Bianca died, and I suddenly got more competitive. I made an extra effort to make absolutely no detentions. When Alison was on a date, I walked up to her table and said that her boyfriend was looking for her. When she had caught a five-pound fish at the seventh grade science camp, I caught a twenty-pounder. Then I thought up my plan to make my parents love me a lot more than Alison.

When Alison ran away, I almost laughed.

My laughter lasted about five minutes.

It hit me-I was alone. Alison told my mom that Bianca would be ashamed of her. No. Bianca would be ashamed of _me. _And she was. When I saw her on the borders of camp, I was overjoyed. But she looked at me with a pained look in her eyes.

"How could you, Ariella?"

Her greeting shocked me. No, "Oh, my gods! Ariella! I missed you so much!" like I thought she would say.

"You drove Alison away. You forced her to find a shred of happiness, and that forced her to run away. How _could _you?" her voice broke at the end. She grabbed mom's knife and ran in the fight. What nobody noticed: the tears in my eyes. When we finally won, I let it all out.

"I can't believe I let our sister go again!" Alison had sobbed.

_I can't believe I drove you away, _I was thinking.

Drove her away.

Alison's gone. Bianca loved her, and underneath it all I did too. I was jealous of her, because she was a better person than I was, and I made mom and dad switch our personalities. I told my parents everything, but they just told me it was too late. Then I got a call from Alison, the first in a year.

"Alison!" I exclaimed in delight.

"Don't get your hopes up Ariella. I still hate you."

My ego crumbled.

"Th-then why did you call?"

"Arianna's missing." Then she hung up. I closed my phone and stared at it with a thousand different versions of one emotion flew around in my head.

I was heartbroken.

My sister hated me. I used to think I hated her, but I didn't. Alison's voice was strong, honest, and unwavering. It didn't sound smug like when I tore her down to size. Just pure honesty. My phone rang again. Bianca di Angelo.

"Another Hunter hates me," I guessed sadly.

"No, Mallory doesn't hate you, she just strongly dislikes you. She doesn't like using the word 'hate'."

"Alison's different."

"Uh, yeah. Alison's different from a lot of people. Like, I doubt most people are crying their eyes out and pouring their feelings out to their best friend."

I made Alison cry.

I made Alison run away.

Heck, I made Alison do a lot of things.

"'Kay, thanks for calling," I said.

"No, that isn't all, Ariella. I'm asking you to help look for Arianna. Tell your mom and dad I called. You can leave out the Alison part." I hung up.

Alison's my sister. I'm really a lot like her.

I ran away.


	3. Secrets

**Hi! If you don't recognize these characters, you haven't read my stories. These are back stories of my characters. This one is Mallory Brown, Alison Jackson's best friend. **

I knew Bianca for about ten minutes, yet she was my only friend.

I was the only one who knew her secret.

Magic.

She doesn't know when her powers developed. I had asked her so many things while we were alone in the cabin. All she knew was that she could do random spells that made her life easier. In the weeks after she died, I slowly got to know Alison, who was quickly drifting away from her sister. She said that she and Ariella yelled at each other for hours on end, forcing the rest of the cabin to pick sides.

Finally, she lost it.

In the middle of the night, the door to the Athena cabin opened. I felt the bunk below me shake. I gasped. That was Bianca's bunk. I still had her guitar under it. I leapt out of bed, (literally, I did a backflip out of my bunk! It was fun!) and soon had my sword under Alison's throat.

"Dude!" Alison whisper/yelled.

"What are you doing here!"

Alison began to quake with anger.

"Ariella," she said, forcing the name out like she was trying not to punch something. Then her angry expression crumbled. "She said it was my fault Bianca died. She said if I hadn't been so goody-goody Bianca wouldn't have been so protective."

"What?"

"Arianna's still counselor, so she said one of us would have to go to the Athena cabin or something. I did, so I could gripe to someone who wasn't there."

"Well how 'bout you get some sleep." Alison nodded, after tossing her stuff under the bed. I climbed back up, suddenly feeling the soreness that had resulted from my flip.

A few years later, I joined the hunters. I wanted to help Arianna. My best friend had died to protect her. I found Alison on a park bench. We discovered the Ancient Greek writing on her bow. Thalia wouldn't let us into camp after she saw what had happened to Nico and the others. Months after that, I started to have a guilty conscience. Why can't I tell Alison about Bianca's powers. No, I couldn't do that. Alison still hated her parents. She would do anything to betray them like they betrayed her. But, would Alison betray _us_? The hunters? Bianca? Nico? Abigail? _Me? _

Yes.

As much as I hated it, Alison would. She had a hot temper and made rash decisions. She wouldn't be thinking about me or Bianca when she did it.

But she would later.

Alison wasn't evil, she was just impulsive. Impulsive and Angry.

Then Arianna went missing.

It all got worse. She called Ariella, telling her about Arianna. Alison said she hated Ariella, right there. I almost heard Ariella crumble. She hung up, then started crying. I didn't know how, but it made me mad at Ariella. Bianca D. called Ariella. Ariella seemed so heartbroken. Then I traced it all back. Being a daughter of Athena, I was strategic. Alison got made at Ariella, who was mad that Bianca was killed, who was killed by Hera, who was mad at-no, that can't be right- _Arianna. _What had happened with those two? I made a point to find out.

Of course, I would never tell any of the hunters that. Not when Alison, who loved her aunt so much, was so upset. Not when Arianna was missing.

Another secret on my chest.

Lovely.


End file.
